His Butler's Maiden
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's butler is protective, kind, and simply one hell of a butler, but what happens when a young woman stumbles upon him? She is determined to serve him and make him happy after they take her into their home, but she has a deep, dark secret that could make things very awkward for everyone. FAIR WARNING: yaoi/straight story. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fans of Black Butler! This is my first fanfiction of this show, so I hope you enjoy it! This story will contain events from the actual show. This will be a yaoi/straight story. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

Sebastian Michealis and Ciel Phantomhive were walking through the streets of old London on their usual weekly browsing day. Ciel walked gracefully in front of his butler with his favorite walking cane. Sebastian had three boxes in his hands as he stayed close to his young master.

"Have you heard anything on the Jack the Ripper case, young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel kept walking, not looking back at his butler.

"Madam Red says that all of the suspects you had listed were not attached to the case at all. Most of them were merely relatives of the murdered prostitutes," Ciel answered with his tone flat. He raised a hand to his eye patch and itched underneath it. "There aren't many other leads than that."

They both suddenly heard a noise in an alley next to them. They looked over and saw that a young woman was being cornered by an older man. He grabbed her chin and thrust her against the wall behind her. She let out a scream that was instantly shut off by the man. The man suddenly raised his hand.

"Sebastian!" Ciel barked. Sebastian ran and caught the man's hand before it could collide with the woman's face.

"It's rather rude to strike a helpless woman, is it not?" Sebastian asked as he squeezed the man's wrist. The man cried out and crouched down in pain as he felt his wrist crack. The young woman scrambled a few feet away and curled up sobbing. Sebastian finally let the man go and he ran in the opposite direction. Ciel made his way over while Sebastian crouched in front of the girl. She flinched, feeling his presence. Sebastian touched her shoulder gently and she looked at him.

Her face was bruised a bit, but she was quite a lovely young woman. Her hair was light brown and long. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. They reminded Ciel of the dark tea he had drunk this morning. She stared at Sebastian with uncertainty before lifting her head completely. "Are you alright, Miss?" Sebastian asked gently. She nodded a bit and wiped a little blood off of her mouth.

"I-I'm fine, s-sir," she said silently, her eyes flitting back and forth from Sebastian to Ciel. She bit her lip and sniffed a little. "Thank you." Sebastian smiled and helped her up, letting her lean on him. Ciel looked on the ground and picked up a medallion that had a ruby in the middle of a circle of spiral diamond rhinestones. The girl saw it and took it from his hand holding it to her chest. "That's mine, sir," she said, putting it around her neck quickly. Ciel crooked an eyebrow and nodded once.

"Shall we go, Sebastian?" he said, walking away. Sebastian nodded and moved to follow him, but he felt a tug on his tail coat and looked back down at the girl. She was staring up at him in both fear and longing.

"Miss," he said, "do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?" She shook her head and clung tighter. Ciel noticed that his butler wasn't behind him and he turned.

"Sebastian," he said, "let's go." Sebastian turned to his master with an arm around the girl.

"Young master," Sebastian said with a smile, "this young woman needs tending to and a place to sleep. Might we bring her to the manor?" Ciel crooked his brow again and sighed.

"Alright," he said, "but only for as long as she needs to."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian turned back to the girl and led her to the carriage. He helped her inside and nodded once at the driver, Finney. He climbed in after her and sat next to her across from his master. Ciel stared at the young woman.

"What's your name?" he asked boredly. She looked at him and bit her lip.

"C-Cassandra," she said timidly. She looked at him some more. "Aren't you the earl Phantomhive? Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel looked at her, wondering how she knew. "I have a teddy bear that my mother got me from Funtom Inc." Sebastian smiled again and looked at her, an idea growing in his head as she continued to clutch his tail coat. He noticed that she was shaking. "I-I don't have it anymore, though." She looked down at her feet. Ciel grunted once in reply.

They soon got to the manor and Sebastian helped Cassandra out of the car. She stayed close to him as Ciel lead them inside.

"Make some tea, Sebastian," Ciel said as he made his way to his study. Sebastian bowed and walked over towards the kitchen, Cassandra following close behind. When they got to the kitchen, Sebastian smiled to see the cook, Bardroy, humming silently to himself and frying some eggs.

"Bardroy," Sebastian said, making him jump. "Would you be so kind as to get the tea set for me?" Bard turned, nodding, and then he saw Cassandra.

"Who's she, Sebastian?" he asked. Sebastian, just noticing that Cassandra had followed him, turned to look at her. He smiled again.

"This is Cassandra," he said. "She will be staying with us until further notice." Cassandra looked up at him and stared at his eyes, loving their beautiful auburn color. Sebastian walked over to the kettle on the stove and made some hot water. He then prepared the rest of the tea and put it all on his tray. Cassandra waited patiently by the door as he walked over. "Cassandra?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Is there something you require?"

"N-no," she replied. "I just don't want to be alone. Am I disturbing you, sir?"

"Of course not," Sebastian replied as he went upstairs and she followed. He gave the tea to Ciel and was waved away immediately. Cassandra waited for him outside. "Cassandra?"

"Yes?"

"Would you follow me to our guest room? I wish to speak with you about something." She nodded and followed, sitting on the bed when they got there. Sebastian stared down at her and knelt in front of her undoing the buttons of her shirt. She blushed and her eyes widened as he proceeded to remove her shirt.

On her torso alone were all sorts of bruises and cuts. Her shoulder was covered in a dark purple handprint and her stomach had marks that looked like scratches from fingernails. Cassandra stared at him as Sebastian looked at all the marks. He sighed and set her shirt aside, grabbing a sleeping gown. He reached for the laces on her skirt, but she gasped and curled up, shaking. She didn't want him seeing the worse markings on her thighs and legs.

"I-I can do it," she said shakily. Sebastian sighed at her, but sat next to her, covering her with the gown.

"What exactly is your profession, Cassandra?" he asked softly. Cassandra looked at him and bit her lip.

"I-I'm a…" she looked away and tears came to her eyes as she whispered, "prostitute." Sebastian nodded once.

"So I take it that man was your owner?" he asked her, his tone not changing as she nodded. "He abuses you, doesn't he?" She nodded again and shuddered. "May I give you an offer?" She looked at him and nodded again. "How would you like to stay here? I'm sure I can convince my master to let you stay. You would only have to work. The pay is good and the conditions are better." Cassandra's eyes widened in surprised. He was offering her a home. "You may serve who you like, but only one."

"You," she said immediately. Sebastian looked at her and chuckled. "I want to serve you. You saved me. I owe you, Sebastian… uh… sir." He stared down at her.

"Are you sure, Cassandra?" She nodded vigorously. "Alright, then. Call me Sebastian." He got up and walked towards the door and turned smiling. "Goodnight, Cassandra."

"Yes… Sebastian," she replied before getting under the comforters and falling into blissful sleep.

**Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Read and review, please!**


	2. His Butler's Damsel

**Welcome back to His Butler's Maiden! Okay, so the events that go on in the show itself are also gonna happen in here, just in different order. Last chapter I talked about the Jack the Ripper case, but this chapter is based off the second episode; His Butler, Strongest. Enjoy.**

**P.S. I had to make up some of the conversation in the pool room to make it mix with my story. I also don't know the actual name of the blonde bad guy, so just bare with me, k?**

"Cassandra," Sebastian said as he walked into her room. It was still so early it was dark outside. Cassandra stirred some, but didn't open her eyes. Sebastian smiled at her and sat down next to her sleeping form. He touched her forehead and her eyes opened slightly. "It's time to wake up. I need your help this morning."

Cassandra groaned and rubbed her eyes groggily. She sat up, yawned, and stretched. She looked up at Sebastian and blinked a few times. Sebastian smiled again and stood, retrieving her clothes. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and picked her clothes up. Sebastian took a ribbon from his pocket and put her hair up in a ponytail for her.

She was soon dressed and she followed Sebastian to the kitchen to help with preparing breakfast. She got down the tea set from the cupboard and set it on the counter. Sebastian watched her as he prepared the pastries. The young master would need his nourishment for the day. He had an important meeting with certain clients.

…..

Cassandra stood next to Sebastian in the pool room, watching the young master play pool against a blonde Italian man. He'd passed on the last few turns and all that remained were the red ball and the eight ball. They were all talking business that Cassandra didn't understand.

"So," the blonde man said, "the Queen's guard dog has decided to take part in the banning of drugs." He struck, and then missed, giving him a greater irritation. Ciel smiled cheekily and stood.

"Yes," he said. "Now, because of this bill, not even opium can be shipped into the country. Is it my turn now? I think I have the winning advantage at this point."

"Sir," said a larger man who sat in the red velvet chair in the corner, "you've skipped the past few turns and you now expect to win in this one shot?"

"It seems that our lord's over-confidence has overrun his mind," said an older gentleman with spectacles. "Your greed will undo you, sir." Ciel chuckled once, sat upon the pool table, and shot at the red ball, causing it to bank off the eight ball into a hole. The eight ball rolled to the other side of the table and into the farthest corner hole.

"Am I undone?" Ciel asked with a smile.

…..

"Oh, my darling nephew!" Ciel's aunt, Madam Red, squealed in excitement as she engulfed the boy in a hug. Ciel sighed and stood without a movement until she released him. He wobbled a bit before gaining his balance and he glanced over at Sebastian and Cassandra. Sebastian stepped up, holding a teapot. Cassandra offered her friendly smile as she held a tray on teacups. Ciel took a seat next to his acquaintance, Lau.

"Might we interest you in a bit of tea?" Sebastian asked with his signature smile. He poured the tea into the cups on Cassandra's tray and she rotated around the room, serving it to all of them. Madam Red beamed at the girl.

"Oh, what a lovely young lady," she said, taking a sip of the fresh tea. Cassandra bowed in thanks and finished serving just in time to see Madam Red rubbing Sebastian's back in admiration. She also noticed his obvious discomfort and she giggled out loud.

"Madam Red," Ciel said, making his aunt stop. "Please don't burden my butler and maid." Cassandra flicked her eyes towards Ciel in disapproval. After all, she wasn't _his_ maid. She was Sebastian's and had been for the past week. He had shown her everything it took to be a Phantomhive servant.

"Forgive me," Madam Red said. "I just thought he needed a physical. It's a silly doctor's habit, I'm afraid."

Sebastian came up behind Cassandra and bent to her ear.

"Cassandra," he said, "Would you be so kind as to go to the young master's office and retrieve a packet of papers from his desk? They are stamped with the Queen's mark; impossible to miss." Cassandra looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, Sebastian," she said before exiting. She walked silently down the hall, after dodging Bardroy, Mey-rin, and Finney along the way. Once she was in Ciel's office, she sensed something a bit odd about the room. With hesitation, she took a few more steps towards the desk.

Out of nowhere, someone came up behind her and gripped her mouth and held a knife to her throat. She held back her scream as whoever it was leaned into her and put his mouth near to her ear.

"You stay quiet now," he said in a sickeningly lustful tone. "The Phantomhive kid should be in here soon. We'll wait for him together, now won't we?" He let his hands wander to her full breasts and he squeezed with a snicker. Cassandra's eyes widened more and brimmed with tears. Afraid of what he'd do if she screamed, she bit her lip and stood silently in the man's grasp.

…..

'Cassandra has been in the office for quite awhile,' Sebastian thought to himself as he watched his young master talking business with Madam Red. Ciel suddenly stood and walked out of the room while Madam Red was arguing with Lau. Sebastian followed him. "Sir, for desert today, we have a nice apple/raisin pie and your favorite tea of choice."

"Bring it to my office," Ciel said as he kept walking. "I can't deal with them anymore." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord," he said as he went to the kitchen. Ciel walked into his office and immediately saw Cassandra, held by a stranger, and with a knife to her throat.

"Cassandra?" He suddenly felt someone put a rag over his face and he grew dizzy and passed out after a minute.

…..

Three men dragged Ciel's unconscious form and Cassandra's struggling body into a nice room at a mansion across the town. Cassandra had already taken a fist or two to the face for yelling or saying obscene insults at the men. They threw her in, separated her from Ciel, and gagged her so she couldn't speak. They tied her hands and legs together. After a moment, though, she was able to spit the gag out.

"I've a feeling none of you will last the night," she said with venom in her voice. One of the men grabbed her hair and lifted her until she hissed in pain.

"That can be reciprocated, sweetheart," he said as he pulled her closer to his face. She kicked out suddenly with both legs and caught him in the chin.

"It's not polite to pull a lady's hair, prick," she said with a smug smile. The other two men grabbed her and thrust her into a chair and bound her to it, one of them smacking her upside the head. She put her head down for a minute then stared up at him. "You'll regret that in awhile." He smirked down at her then turned to Ciel. He went to the desk and grabbed some leather straps and chains and tied Ciel's arms down and his hands together. He then put chains on his ankles and stood back, admiring his work. Ciel stirred a bit and coughed, waking up.

The same blonde man from the pool room soon walked in, eyed Cassandra, looked down at Ciel, and smirked. He walked over to his desk and opened his cigar box. Ciel groaned and shifted.

"The Queen's guard dog, among many other things people have called you," the man said as he cut the tip off the cigar and lit it. "You have quite a few nicknames, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel raised his head and glared at the man.

"I thought it was you," he said. He looked over at Cassandra and his teeth clenched. He looked back up at the man. "I take it you aren't happy about the drug movement." The man knelt in front of Ciel.

"Honestly," he said with a smile, "I really think you should side with me. The real money isn't made from sucking up to your precious Queen. It's made from selling. You could help me." He grabbed Ciel's jaw and lifted his face. "Why not, Ciel? You'd be even richer if you just tell me where the key is." Ciel didn't even blink, nor did his voice tone change.

"I've left orders to all of my servants to not give up the location of the key," he said. "I am quite sure that even your men would never make it past them." The man stood up, glaring as he pointed a gun at Ciel's head.

"Don't you underestimate me, you brat!" he shouted. "My men are more than capable." Ciel suddenly smiled and put his head to the side cutely.

"Then let the games begin," he said. "Just pray that your lapdogs actually know how to fetch." The man gnashed his teeth and collided his foot with Ciel's cheek, sending him to the floor. Cassandra pulled against her restraints and looked up at the man. He picked up the telephone on his desk and called one of his goons.

"Yes," he said to whoever was talking on the other end. "Yes. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid and don't you dare screw this up!" He hung up and looked over at Cassandra again and walked over to her. "So you're his newest maid, then?" Cassandra glared and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not _his_ maid," she said, "but yes." The man chuckled and leaned down towards her, putting her between his arms and resting his hands on the arms of the chair. She leaned back as far as she could. "I suppose you've never heard of personal space." He leaned in more near to her ear and bit her earlobe. She jerked away from him and head-butted him. He grunted and grabbed her throat and squeezed. She coughed and clenched her teeth in pain until he finally let go. He gripped her jaw roughly and pushed her. Still in her chair, she toppled backwards onto the floor, onto her hands. She heard a crack and felt white-hot pain shoot up her arms. She screamed in pain. The man knelt next to her and grabbed her hair, lifting her to eye-level. She whimpered and stared at him.

"Where is the key, you little wench?!" he shouted in her face. She bit her lip and looked at him, and then looked over at Ciel. He looked slightly worried as he shook his head. Cassandra looked back at the man and smiled despite her pain.

"I'll tell you," she said, "when you can think of a better persuasive method. By the way, the whole white suit thing; it doesn't entirely bring out your inner-psycho." The man dropped her and punched her jaw as hard as he could. She cried out in pain and closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out her growing migraine.

The man stood up and looked over at his goons. He smirked at them and pointed down at Cassandra.

"Take her to the other room," he said, "and _persuade_ her." The men smiled evilly and picked Cassandra up, dragging her to the other room. She didn't bother struggling. She already knew what they were going to do.

Ciel watched as they took her away and he shuddered to think what they would do to her. He looked back up at the man and glared. The phone suddenly rang and the man picked it up. He listened for a minute.

"You missed him?! Whatever; just get back here now!" He suddenly heard a ruckus on the other end and screaming. "What? Did you girls see a bear in the woods?" He heard more screaming and a loud bang and the phone went fuzzy. Ciel chuckled a few times.

"It seems your game of fetch has failed," he said. The man turned and rammed his foot into Ciel's chest and face multiple times before leaving him bleeding on the floor. He went back to his phone.

"I swear if you two don't answer me I'll have your heads!" He listened, but the voice that finally came onto the phone wasn't his employee.

"Hello," said a voice that Ciel recognized as Sebastian's. "I represent the Phantomhive estate. Is my young master and maid there?" The man looked behind him at Ciel and bit his lip.

"Woof," Ciel said.

"Alright, my lord," Sebastian said. "I'll be there momentarily." He hung up.

…..

"Now, now, sweetheart," one of the goons said as he stripped Cassandra of her clothing. "Don't cry. We'll be as gentle as we can, just not very much." Cassandra let some of her tears fall and she closed her legs tightly in discomfort. The men stood before her, staring at her lovely body. She shook as one of them bent down and gripped her breasts roughly squeezing them. She cried out in pain and jerked away. He suddenly took her out of her restraints and tossed her onto the floor. She hit her jaw on the hardwood and she was flipped around. "Behave, little girl."

Cassandra looked up at the men and growled. She let her right hand fly and her nails took out one of his eyes. He screamed and fell to the side and the other guy attacked her. She got up and did a roundhouse kick that landed on his temple.

"You boys should know better than to mess with higher powers," she hissed at them. The guy who lost his eye stood, holding his bleeding socket. He glared at her and pulled a knife from his pocket. Cassandra stared at him, glaring. "Come at me." He ran towards her and swiped the knife at her. She dodged it and jumped up bringing her foot down onto his shoulder muscle. He staggered a bit, but then he brought his knife down unexpectedly and dug it into her shoulder. She screamed in agony and he fell, unconscious.

Cassandra grabbed her shoulder in pain and fell to her knees with her hand around the handle. With a great thrust and cry, she pulled it out, causing the wound to bleed greatly. She felt herself passing out and she lay down, breathing heavily.

It wasn't until she passed out that someone entered the room, carrying the young master with him.

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! *rubs hands together evilly* This chapter will be continued soon.**

**-honkytonk-babe3 XD**


	3. His Butler's Fairy

**Heyo, and welcome back to His Butler's Maiden! Picking up to where I left off, now, so enjoy! Yaoi scene; very small, but still.**

"Cassandra!" Sebastian yelled in worry as he ran up next to the bleeding unconscious girl. Ciel stared down at her, his eye going from her bleeding shoulder to the bloody knife on the floor. Sebastian used his other arm to lift her off the floor and over his shoulder gently. She groaned as he left the building swiftly.

The three soon got home and Finney and Mey-rin were waiting outside. Mey-rin was staring at how Sebastian was carrying the earl and his maid.

"What on earth are you staring at?" Ciel asked in annoyance.

"Nothing," Mey-rin said.

"Sebastian's carrying you like a baby," Finney said. Ciel faltered for a moment then looked up at Sebastian.

"Put. Me. Down!" he said with his teeth gritted. Sebastian put him down and shifted Cassandra so he was carrying her bridal style. He walked with the rest inside the manor and put Cassandra in her room to be tended to later. He went into the young master's room and found him struggling with some bandages.

"Young master?" Sebastian called softly. Ciel looked over at Sebastian with a small jump. Sebastian walked over to him and took the bandages out of his hand. "Here," he said as he put a bandage on Ciel's chest where it was kick multiple times. "Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm fine," Ciel said flatly. "Is Cassandra okay?"

"She's breathing, sir."

"Good," Ciel said, wincing as Sebastian's hand grazed a bruise. Ciel looked up at him, noticing his closeness and blushing slightly. Sebastian smiled at him and finished his work. He stood up, but was stopped by Ciel's hand on his arm. Sebastian bent back down and smiled at the young boy's blush.

"This is rather surprising, my young lord," Sebastian said with a small chuckle. Ciel bit his lip and perked his head up a little.

"I…" he stammered. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's jaw lightly and caressed it, making the boy tingle at his touch. Without further hesitation, Sebastian put his lips over the others softly. Ciel, though surprised, reacted likewise and closed his eyes. Sebastian flicked his tongue over the boy's lips and, hesitantly, Ciel opened them. Sebastian's tongue invaded Ciel's mouth as he deepened the kiss. Ciel moaned slightly and touched his butler's hair. After a few minutes, Sebastian pulled away with a smile and licked his lips.

"I've been waiting for you to allow me to do that, young master," he said. Ciel looked at him and then looked away. Sebastian stood. "If I may have your leave, I must go tend to Cassandra." Ciel nodded once and lay back on his bed, thinking about the recent event.

…..

Sebastian walked into Cassandra's room to find her awake and sitting up against her back wall.

"Cassandra," he said softly, "I'm glad you're okay. Would you like me to change your bandages?"

"No," she said. "I'm just fine, Sebastian, thank you." Sebastian crooked an eyebrow and walked over to her. She scooted to the side slightly, away from him. He put his hand on her shoulder and began to peel back the bandages. Cassandra sighed as he pulled back the last of them. He looked at her shoulder, shocked to find that there was nothing there.

"Cassandra?" he asked silently. "What is this?"

"I was going to tell you, Sebastian, but with you being a demon, I was afraid." Sebastian's eyes widened at her knowing he was a demon. "Do you know how people speak of the legends of faeries?" Sebastian nodded. "How many actually believe we exist?" Sebastian's eyes widened as Cassandra stared at him, not a hint of a smile on her face. She then reached up and touched her diamond necklace. After a minute, she took it off and set it on the nightstand next to her.

Immediately, her form began to change. Her hair grew more volume and curled slightly and her ears sharpened. Her skin soon consisted of several black markings and wings that resembled those of a dragonfly's sprouted out of her back.

"In my human form I am very weak," she said when the transformation was complete, "but when I'm like this, nothing can stop me; not even a demon." She looked at him and Sebastian smiled a bit.

"Is that meant to be a challenge, dear Cassandra?" he asked. "I may just surprise you." Cassandra smiled and stood before him, kneeling down after a minute.

"After what you have done for me, Sebastian," she said, "I give you my ever-honest word as a fairy: I will be whatever you and young Master Ciel need me to be. Be it a maid, a friend," she looked up at him, "or a lover, I will be ever faithful to both of you. I will stay by your sides and protect you both for as long as you both breathe." Sebastian bent and lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"Why, Cassandra?" he asked her. "Why would you devote your life to a hell-damned child and a demon?" Cassandra smiled.

"Because Sebastian," she said, "I want to be close to Ciel… and to you." Sebastian crooked an eyebrow at her and she sat back down. "When Ciel was captured by that cult, they had another prisoner. I had been sold to them by my deranged father, him not knowing my form. They continuously drugged me so I couldn't change, but I remember when they brought in a ten-year-old boy. They strapped him to a table and branded his side. I listened to his screams, wishing that they would stop hurting him." She looked at him. "There was a time when they hauled the boy to my cell and tossed him at my feet. He was so broken, so bloody. I remember holding him, cleaning him off. I remember him clutching to my shirt and trembling as I comforted him." She smiled. "Then you came to him. I watched him make the contract. I escaped soon after, but I was kidnapped and taken to the prostitution home. Once again with the drugs, I couldn't change my form." She leaned towards Sebastian. "When I realized someone was helping me that day, I never imagined it would be you and Ciel." She stared into Sebastian's eyes. "Does that answer any other questions you may have had?" Sebastian chuckled and nodded.

"It does," he said. "Well I'm happy that you want to be here, but I must ask; can you handle pressure? If your plan is to accompany us in our adventures, then you must have a grasp on the concept that we do a lot of dangerous things. Can you handle danger?" Cassandra smiled and leaned in more so close to him that he raised his brows.

"I live for danger," she said in a seductive little voice as she leaned in next to his ear, "and I thrive for pressure."

**Well, there it is. Cassandra's story and some cute seduction. Chapter 4 will be up soon so stay tuned!**


	4. His Butler's Lover

**Welcome back to His Butler's Maiden, my amazing peeps! Thanks for the nice reviews! Here's chapter 4.**

Cassandra woke up in the middle of the night. She knew that everyone was still asleep. She got up, shivering in the small December draft. She put a robe on and headed for the kitchen for some tea.

She eventually passed Ciel's room and heard a small noise. She stopped, putting her ear against the door. She heard a cry and she entered the room.

"Young Master Ciel?" she called softly. She saw Ciel thrashing in his bed and whimpering. She walked up to him. "Ciel, wake up." She leaned in only to be smacked in the cheek by his unknowing hand. She held her cheek and sat next to him, putting her hand on his forehead. "Ciel, please wake up. It's alright." Ciel eventually awoke at her touch and stared at her in fear. She lifted him and cradled the boy in her arms and pet his head soothingly.

This was familiar. Cassandra remembered this from three years ago.

_(Flashback)_

_Cassandra lay on her side, trembling on the cold stone floor of the cage. She was covering her ears, trying to block out the loud screams of the ten-year-old boy that this damned cult was torturing. The screaming soon stopped and she looked up. One of the masked men was standing at her cell door, holding the small child in his hand. He unlocked the door and threw the child inside. He landed next to Cassandra as she stood. The man walked away._

_Cassandra looked down at the trembling boy and she knelt next to him, lightly touching his shoulder. He flinched and looked up at her, fear trekked all over those deep oceanic eyes. Cassandra got up, walked over to her water basin, and brought it over to the child. Using a scrap of her shirt, she cleaned the blood off of his wounds and soaked his head for him. He eventually welcomed her touches and closed his eyes. Cassandra lifted him when she was done and cradled the boy._

"_What is your name, little one?" she asked. The boy looked at her and nuzzled into her arms._

"_C-Ciel… Phantomhive," he said weakly. Cassandra pet his head and rocked him back and forth._

"_You'll be free soon, Ciel," she said. "I'm sure of it." Ciel looked up at her, tears welling in his eyes and Cassandra embraced him gently. "It'll be okay."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"C-Cassandra!" Ciel cried as he clung to the girl, tears launching continuously out of his eyes. Cassandra held him close and rocked back and forth.

"Shhh, Ciel," she said softly. "It's alright now. You're not there anymore."

The door suddenly creaked open and Sebastian walked in, worry on his face. Cassandra looked up at him and put a finger to her lips. Sebastian walked in and sat on the bed next to her.

"I heard the young master cry," he said silently. "Is he alright?" Cassandra continued to soothe the boy, whose pride was too great for him to look at his butler. Sebastian was the one person that Ciel never wanted to cry in front of. He soon felt drowsy again and was starting to drift off to sleep. Sebastian took the boy from Cassandra's arms and lay him back on the bed, tucking him in. "Have better dreams this time, my young master," Sebastian said as Ciel finally fell back to sleep.

Cassandra stood before Sebastian and bowed her head.

"Forgive me for imposing on your job, Sebastian," she said. "I didn't want him to be alone." Sebastian grabbed her hand and led her outside the room.

"Cassandra," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not upset about that. Like you, I don't like seeing the young master in pain. He won't allow himself to cry in front of me for reasons I do not know, but he has no problem with you." Cassandra stared at him, knowing he was about to order something of her, then put her hand over her heart and bowed.

"What is it you wish me to do, Sebastian?" she asked softly. Sebastian put a finger on her chin and lifted her to face him.

"Never leave my side, nor his, Cassandra," he said in a serious tone. "You will move at my beck and call, but you will attend to the master when he needs emotional help. Do you understand?" Cassandra looked at him in surprise and stared into his crimson eyes. After a few moments, however, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Sebastian," she said. She reached up and touched her necklace and looked at Sebastian again. "Should Ciel ever know of my true form?"

"Only if the occasion should call for it." Cassandra smiled and nodded again. She got down on one knee, staring up at her demon master.

"Then, by Lucifer and my title of a fairy," she said, "I shall never leave your side." Sebastian smiled back and helped her up.

"What is your title of a fairy, may I ask?" Cassandra frowned and looked down.

"I am the Fairy of Impurity," she said quietly. Sebastian's eyebrows rose at this and he smirked, lifting her chin.

"How intriguing," he said in what Cassandra recognized as a seductive tone. Sebastian snaked his arm around Cassandra's waist and pulled her a bit closer. She crooked an eyebrow and stared at him with a smirk.

"Exactly what makes you think an honorable fairy like me would submit to a fiend of Hell like yourself, Sebastian?" she asked with a hand on the demon's face. Sebastian chuckled and lifted her up, carrying her to his bedroom. She eyed him with seductive suspicion as he opened the door, tossing her onto his bed.

"I believe I have ways to persuade you, dear Cassandra," he said. "And, as you promised, you will not leave my side." Cassandra smiled at this and pulled his face down to her level.

"Then I must stick to my word," she said as she pulled Sebastian down and kissed him. He immediately forced his tongue into her mouth and pulled at the laces on her dress. She responded with a light moan and kissed the demon harder. He finally got the laces undone and he tore off her skirt with force. He looked down at her undergarments and his hands crept to the laces of her tight corset. She suddenly put her hand over his, stopping his actions. He looked at her in surprise. "Sebastian," she said, "what will become of this? Am I to be your lover or just your whore?" Sebastian looked at her in shock and he sat up a little. She continued to stare at him and he blushed a bit.

"I don't wish to take advantage of you, Cassandra," he said softly. "I won't force you if you don't want to." Cassandra sat up suddenly and attached her lips to his again, surprising him. She pulled away and stared at him.

"I want to, Sebastian," she said. "I just want to know if you plan to love me as I love you." Sebastian crooked his eyebrow and touched her face lightly.

"Why would you love me, Cassandra? A 'fiend of Hell'?" Cassandra smiled and kissed him.

"You saved Ciel from a torture that no one should experience. I never did think I would ever meet a kind demon." She stared at him with a knowing expression and laid back down. "Now are we going to make love or just continue talking?" Sebastian smirked and lay on top of her and kissed her neck. He went back to her laces and undid them in a minute. He took the corset off of her and sat up to look. His mouth opened a little in shock as he stared at her naked torso. Her breasts were full and firm. Her stomach consisted of a tattoo of the sun around her stomach. He reached over to her necklace and picked it up by the medallion. She stopped his hand again and stared at him. "My form is a bit… inappropriate," she said, blushing. Sebastian smiled and unclasped the jewelry from her neck and watched her transform. Her hair volumized, her skin darkened with a red tint over her tan skin, and a tattoo appeared upon her face, wrapping around her eye and down to her belly-button. Her breasts even grew a size. Her wings appeared behind her and spread. Sebastian stared and smiled at the sight. He bent down and put one of her breasts in his mouth, licking and teasing her nipple. She moaned and ran her fingers through his raven hair.

Sebastian puts his hands on her underwear and slid them off of her legs. He reached up and began unbuttoning his tailcoat. Cassandra sat up and helped him. They eventually got his uniform off and she stared at a beautifully toned chest and reached up to touch it. It wasn't too muscular, but it wasn't skinny either. It was… perfect. Sebastian let her hands travel over his body until they reached his trousers. He put her hand over the button and smirked down at her.

"If you would?" he asked her. She smirked and undid his pants for him and slid them off of him, including his underwear. She gawked at his gorgeous member and touched it lightly running her nails over it. He grunted softly at the touch and put his hand on her abdomen ran it down to her area. "You really are a beautiful creature, Cassandra." She looked at him with now maroon and brown eyes and smirked.

"As are you, Sebastian," she said.

**You guys may or may not hate me for that, but I don't like doing guy on girl smut… yaoi is so much more fun and easier to describe. Sorry and hope you liked it.**


End file.
